Cursive
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Three part fluff story. COMPLETED. Remus falls asleep in the cold and accidentally performs an ancient mating ritual. Not really sure how to describe, Remus is pining for Sirius past the point of return. Not even sure where I went with this. WOLFSTAR. SBRL. So fluffy your teeth will rot.
1. Chapter 1

Remus

It's the gasp of shock when you trip over your and still can't stop the noise bursting out. It's like reviving an old memory that you'd forgot and yet, pings into your head first thing on a Monday morning and making you smile fondly. It's a car-crash, deadly and irreversible, the slam of metal against the Tarmac ringing in your ears, reminding you of the quick thud-thud-thud of your beating heart locked inside your chest.

It's loving Sirius Black.

He casts me a glance and winks, purely platonic, I know this because he's putting his hand up some 6th year's skirt barely second later. I try and stop the tears pricking my eyes by trying to focus on my book, but I don't get much more than a few paragraphs read before my kind drifts, so I set it on the wooden coffee table next to my wand and lean back, my head seeking refuge in my hands. Her hands intertwined in his long hair...My heart splinters into thousands of tiny crystal like shards in my rib cage and I close my eyes and lean back, but the images continue to plague my mind.

His ebony hair, flowing like a waterfall down his long pale neck. His silver eyes glinting with mischief before he lets his eyelids fall and a swarm of long eyelashes brush his prominent cheekbones. His soft pink mouth hovering centimetres from...(_mine_)...hers, always her, it's never me, it's always a her different each week, but still so strikingly similar, sooty fake eyelashes, grease covered lips and tiny skirts. Long hair trailing down her back to her tiny waist where his pale hands rest-

"Moony? You alright, mate? You look at bit peaky." Ah James, he's a good friend, the best. If I'd have fallen for him he'd surely have let me down gently, but alas, Sirius Black maintains his hold on the key to my heart and he keeps it clutched in his greedy hands. I force my eyes open and push a grin onto my face, it wouldn't do to bother James, he's worried about his dad right now, Charlus Potter being the head auror in the midst of a war.

"Fine, James. Just a bit of a headache. I might go for a walk outside, in a minute." I say nonchalantly, not slipping any emotion into my voice for I know that if I do, it'll crack, and then James'll know something's wrong. I don't know why I mentioned a walk, I'd not been thinking about it previously but dwelling on it now, it seems like a better idea than sitting in here and moping.

"Do you want some company?" I'm about to say yes, I'd love some companionship, but then I see the bags under his tired hazel eyes and the way his whole demeanour screams how exhausted. I know that as soon as a I tell him no, he'll struggle up to the dormitory and collapse on the nearest four-poster bed for the night.

"You're exhausted Prongs, why don't you head to bed? I'll be grand on my own." I say, and even though I let him off, the bespectacled man still seems persistent. "It's no bother Remus, really, just let me grab my cloak and then-"

"No, you're knackered. I'll be alright on my own, don't worry James, I'll take my wand." I say firmly and he nods, relieved, lifting his hand in a half-hearted wave he makes his way towards the dormitory. I make sure he gets up the stairs before grabbing my outdoors cloak and scarf from the small cloak cupboard at the bottom of the stairs and taking my wand from the coffee table and I lope towards the portrait hole.

"Oi! Rem! Are you going outside?! Can I come?!" Sirius yells across the common room, detaching his lips from his tan neck and pushing the girl off his lap unceremoniously, standing up so abruptly he almost steps on her. I pretend not to feel smug when she yelps and pulls her fingers away from Sirius's combat boots.

He's beginning to walk towards me, a mischievous grin spreading across his face when I quietly call, "I'd rather you didn't Pads," his face falls and he looks confused, a pang of guilt surrounds my heart like a force field but I know that if he tags along then it'll be another night of acting and pretending like I don't want to take his face in between my hands and crush my lips to his-

"Why not?!" He whines petulantly, most of the common room is watching by now. I know they didn't expect me to say 'no'. I'm the pushover, I'll have done anything to keep my friends, still would actually. But then again, I just shrug and wind my soft red scarf around my neck, secretly taking a breath in to stop the onslaught of tears. I'm so sick of acting like everything's okay, I need to get out before the whole common room sees me crying because Sirius Black kissed another girl.

"Just-just not in the mood." My voice breaks and I secretly curse it, biting at my lip, hoping no ones noticed it as I keep my eyes on the buttons of my heavy cloak as I do them up. It's pointless even wishing because Sirius knows me well enough. His grey eyes become concerned and his angular face softens, "Remus?" He asks, and I shake my head, not trusting myself to speak.

I can't deal with this now. Leave me Sirius, let me be so I can run from my problems, like I always do. It's a habit that I constantly feed and right now it's hungry.

His eyebrows furrow and I offer forth a small, sad smile. He takes a step forward and I shake my head and turn, sprinting for the exit (it's always an exit, isn't it? Never an entrance) "Remus!" Sirius yells but still shaking my head I dive through the open portrait hall and land heavily on my hands and knees as the fat lady swings closed, barking insults at me for waking her.

I clamber to my feet and notice that my eyesight's blurred with tears that stream down my face. I know Sirius won't give up and one look at my face shuts the fat lady up so I run down the corridors, not knowing where me feet are leading me as I twist corner after corner, the only noises reaching my ears being the pattern of my feet and my own pathetic sniffles.

I only recognise where I am when I push my weight against one of the doors and it groans beneath my weight inching forward just enough for me to slip out and into the night. I continue running, even though there's no one behind me, and yet I still run. Slipping twice in the wet grass and not stopping until I reach a tree with a big enough shadow to hide me from prying eyes.

I sink down with my back against the damp wood which sends shivers through my spine as my bottom hits the mud which adds to the chill. I don't ace though, and I burrow my head in my knees and lock my arms around my shins, as the tears fall heavily now, like raindrops on a window. The warmth of my outdoors cloak against my wet cheeks is a dull comfort as I huddle more determinedly into myself.

I'm so pathetic...I can't even handle watching him kiss someone else...his soft, pink lips stretched into a smirk as the hovers millimetres away from her painted ones...the words he murmurs to her that makes her host a red hue that spreads across her plump cheeks...his smooth hands firmly on her waist...dragging her soft body towards his...no, no, nononono! No! NO!

A dull, icy feeling booms in my chest and I know that it's all the hope I once possessed sliding away, the hope that maybe one day it'd be me who he was smirking at, whispering sweet nothings into my ear, his hands guiding my towards his smile, one hand on the nape of my neck and the other on the small of back, gently pushing forward...it all means nothing. It's just wasting wishes on stars that turned out to be lampposts gleaming orange in the darkness.

The gentle lapping of the lake against the shore begins to soothe me, and gradually the tension in my muscles leave, I somewhat relax against the unforgiving wood and lean my head back. Peering at the stars through the green leaves that forbade themselves to fall.

They're bright tonight, shining wildly at me and winking, as if they know something that I don't, one streaks across the sky and biting my lip, I don't know whether or not to wish, one last time. But hope and positivity overwhelms my decisions and I let my eyes flutter shut.

"I wish he would love me." I murmur quietly, but my voice is lost in the wind.  
My words spiralling away from me and up through the air, I can't bring myself to catch them, a rueful smile spreads over my face, maybe this time, it'll work.

(Pagebreak)

"Remus?"

Sirius?

"Remus?! Oh god! Rem, JAMES! JAMES, I FOUND HIM, COME QUICK!" Strong arms encircle me and chase the cold away, a hand comes up and strokes my cheek and I shuffle closer into the touch, I'm too tired to open my eyes even the slightest bit...

"He's as cold as ice." Someone says worriedly, it's James. I'd know his mothering tone anywhere. I wonder why he's so worried. I'm fine, just...really...sleepy.

"He's been out here all night. Why won't he wake up?! Wake up Remus!"

I'm being shaken, but I can't bring myself to care in the slightest. It's just...blissful. I snuggle closer to the warmth, and let the black over take me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

James's p.o.v

"Remus...come on, Rem. Wakey wakey. Time to get up, Remus!" Sirius's voice is borderline hysterical, shaking Moony violently but the tawny doesn't even budge. He remains still, his eyes barely flickering. He's our very own sleeping beauty. His skin is porcelains white, like frost, his lips tinged with blue no matter how much pepper-up potion Madame Pomfrey pours down his throat. It's been two weeks since we found him, curled up in the wet grass with a layer of snow dusted over his waterlogged cloak.

He's still sleeping.

I pull Sirius away, "Calm down, Padfoot. You don't want to hurt him." Sirius drops his arm like he's been burnt, and peers at me with fearful eyes that peek out at me through a wild nest of dark hair, it's times like this that I realise how young we are. We can't save the world, heck, we can't even keep Remus safe.

"Do you think I hurt him?!" Sirius says worriedly, biting at his lip and moving his glance to Remus's motionless body, I look down at the lycanthrope and sigh. I should have gone with him. I knew he wanted my company but I was so selfish that I went to bed in one of my best friends time of need. I'm fairly certain Sirius's grip was firm enough to leave bruises, but I still shake my head in denial anyway.

"No, mate. Just...just let him sleep. Poppy says his body needs it, he'll wake up soon. This week probably." I'm trying to stay positive, but Madame Pomfrey hadn't said anything of the sort. Madame Pomfrey had actually attempted to move Remus to 's but they'd refused to let a werewolf onto their premises. Mr and Mrs Lupin visited twice, and both times left crying. I can't find a way to make that seem 'positive'.

"I should of went after him." Sirius says guilty, staring down at the sleeping boy's face. "I should've, I knew he was upset. Hell! I seen him cry and yet-yet I went back to Patsy freaking Smith!" He squeezes his eyes shut and shudders, and I know he's trying his best not to cry. I feel bad for him, Remus is his Lily. If that makes sense. I worked it out a while ago, and confronted him about it. He confessed to being in love with the werewolf for almost the whole of sixth year right into this year.

"Why don't we go get something to eat Pads? Maybe when we get back, Remus'll have woken up?" I offer and Sirius nods, we haven't eaten since lunch and it's nearing ten pm, moving to stand by my side. "He'll be awake." Sirius says firmly and I smile at him comfortingly, feeling like his older brother that I've always claimed to be.

When I pretend not to be looking, Sirius turns gives Remus's hand a quick squeeze before we leave, and I swear he shifted a little in his sleep. He murmurs something that I can't hear into Remus's ear, and when he straightens up his eyes aren't completely dry.

"Of course he will."

We both know that it's a lie, they don't even know what's wrong with Remus. But we're clinging onto hope because right now it's all we got.

(Pagebreak)

Remus P.O.V

When I wake up, it's dark and there is a burning sensation running along my collarbone, I gasp in pain but it comes out garbled and warped and my eyesight is still coming into focus. But the pain is as clear as day and right now it's all I can feel, everywhere else is numb. "H'llo?" I call, but again it doesn't sound much like English. I don't know where I am until my eyesight comes into focus and I recognise the tang of disinfectant staining the air.

Madame Pomfrey notices me and squeals, ignoring her current patient and dashing to my side, I struggle to sit up but she places a firm hand on my shoulder and pushes me down, a feeling that makes me yell out in pain, my limbs are coming back to me now, unfortunately bringing back the stinging feeling of all over pins-and-needles as well as the pain I must've acquired during the full moon that surely put me here.

"W's ith b'd?" I mumble, straining to keep my eyes open, Madame Pomfrey seems to understand what I'm saying but looks confused, "Was what bad, dearie?" She says brushing some hair out of my eyes and I throw her a sleepy smile, I can feel the darkness swarming in again but I resist it for the minute.

"The f'll moon. Ch'st hurts re'l b'd p'ppy..." I say, and then my eyes are closing, and I can feel Madame Pomfrey scrambling at my pyjamas and screeching, before running for Dumbledore, just as I drift off...

James's p.o.v

Madame Pomfrey skids past us, running faster than a woman her age should, I stop and look at Sirius and he shares the same horrified expression I do. Wordlessly, we turn on our heels and run for the infirmary.

Let Remus be okay. Please. He's my best friend. He's the brains of the marauders.

I wrench open the door and spot Remus's privacy curtain left open with the boy in question huddled on his side, there's colour in his cheeks and a smile on his face. He's still sleeping, but he looks so much better than he did when we left. I let out a breathy laugh and Sirius joins me, and we together we walk to Remus's side.

"P-potter." Lily Evans peeks her head around the corner and she's paler than the moon, "Be careful with him!" She pleads and I'm confused, surely Remus is better, right? He looks so much better, so much healthier. Even his hair is shiner.

"He's better Evans! This is a brilliant time! Look at him-Sirius?" Sirius's is staring horror struck at something in Remus's chest, I run to his side and notice exactly what he's staring down at. There's a bleeding word over Remus's prominent collarbone and trailing up his neck, and it looks like it's been burned onto Remus's pale skin "I love you, so you'd better get better," the cursive is loopy and fancy, I'd know the writer anywhere from passing notes in class, letters on the holidays, signing receipts.

I turn to stare at Sirius, horrified.

"Sirius?" I croak, slowly backing up in front of Evans, "Sirius, did you do this?" He wouldn't, I was here the whole time. I was here, so he couldn't have, and Evan's was here, we'd have noticed Sirius burning something onto Remus's skin!

"No! No! James I swear! I didn't! You have to believe me-ah!" Sirius gasps in pain and his hands fly to his neck, where a burn like Remus's is spreading up his neck. It's forming right before my very eyes and I can't believe it. "Get to off!" Sirius yells, slapping at himself and wiggling, "Get it off, get it off!" He stops, wide-eyed and breathing heavily, leaning his hands on his knees and blinking at me.

"What does it say, James?" He asks me and I read it, my eyes getting wider and wider with each passing words. "Do you really want to-"

"Tell. Me. What it says. James." Sirius demands, pulling his collar to the side and walking towards me, "Please James. Tell me what the fuck, it says."

I swallow heavily before I answer, "I wish he would love me." I read out quietly and Sirius mimics my actions by swallowing so loud it could almost be comically. He glances towards Remus and says, "Do you think?" He leaves the question open, like it was all some sort of elaborate prank.

"I think you mated with him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Remus p.o.v

There's something, dragging me out from the darkness, but it's not dark anymore, it's light, and it doesn't feel so overpowering. It's a pressure, firm against my lips and I have no idea what it is and the curiosity of it all is dragging me into consciousness.

I blink awake, and see a forehead, and ebony curls and my immediate reaction is, 'this is a dream' but it's all so very real, even the whooping and cheering in the background. As well as the constant need for air. I wrench my head gasping but almost immediately there's a hand on my cheek dragging me back in and then the lips are back and what the fuck is going on right now?

"Go Sirius!" James yells in the background accompanied by a female's delighted laughter. Again I pull my face away and this time Sirius let's me go, he's staring down at me, his silver eyes wide and loving, directed at me. Only me. "W-what?" I ask, blinking at Sirius, what the hell did I miss?

"Where the hell am I? What happened? Sirius?" I question, struggling onto my elbows and almost bumping heads with a giggling Sirius. Wait-giggling Sirius. "Am I on drugs or something?" I ask blinking around at the all, my lips feeling bruised swollen. Sirius laughs, and strokes my forehead. I'm honestly contemplating the drugs thing. It seems the only logical answer right now.

"Mr. Lupin, I see that you're well." Dumbledore steps into the room, smiling knowingly, groaning I sink back into the pillows. "Definitely drugs then. " I mutter, ignoring the round of laughter, "What did Poppy give me?" I ask the room and no one seems to notice.

"I didn't give you anything you didn't need, Remus." Madame Pomfrey comes in through the door and catches the end of what I said, "I need to do tests to make sure but other than that I'm sure you're fine-"

"Poppy." Dumbledore says amused, not missing the way Sirius's hand rests on my shoulder protectively, "Maybe the tests should wait so we can get Mr Lupin, back to his dormitory, ah, as soon as possible. Get him settled in, don't you think? We can let Sirius Black explain the whole thing."

I'm so confused about the whole thing, Sirius kissing me, being in the infirmary, and-holy crap is that a tattoo on my chest?

(Pagebreak)

Sirius is lying opposite me in my bed, the curtains shut around us even though the dormitory's empty apart from us two. He's just finished telling me the whole story and most of it is coming back to me. "It was the hardest two weeks of my life, and then we mated and I was so happy." He admits, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. It makes my heart swirl in joy and I can practically feel it sticking itself back together.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, avoiding his eyes, he could do so much better than me, but now he's stuck with me. He could be with anyone at all, but now he's tied to me, if he leaves, I'll go insane without my mate. "You're only seventeen." Sirius cuddles closer and presses a kiss to my neck, I shudder when I feel his smile against my skin.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's all this apology rubbish about?" Sirius questions and I rub my cheek along his silky hair, wrapping my thin arms around his neck. "I love you, Remus. I'd never want anyone else. This is the happiest I've ever been. Please don't be sorry Moons." He skims his nose over my neck and I breathe out deeply.

"We're practically married though." I say quietly, wondering why I'm protesting this, do I really want Sirius to leave me? It seems like I'm trying to talk him out of being with me. I tilt my head towards him and he catches my drift, placing his lips against my own and moving softly. The pressure barely noticeable apart from the tiny consistent moving. I slide my fingers towards his ebony hair and tangle them in his hair, slipping my head to the right to deepen the kiss slightly.

Sirius moans softly against my lips and rolls on top of me and we pull apart, panting heavily and wide-eyed. His lips are puffy and a rosy blush has collected on his cheeks. "Remus..." He breathes quietly and I blink at him, unable to collect my thoughts. "Sirius?" I question, finally able to think of something to say.

He doesn't respond but he moves his head back down and oh-we're kissing again. It's like the waves of the ocean, gently dipping up and down, soft and shiver worthy. One of his hands is beside my head, keeping himself upright and the other is resting in my hip, creating swirling patterns in the dip. I close my eyes and give in, letting him take what he needs and what I'm willing to give. It's all fluid, and not at all awkward, Sirius kisses like someone with natural ability and too much practice, I know that I can't be much good, but Sirius doesn't seem to mind much and that's all I ask.

"You're adorable when you've just been snogged." He mumbles against my kiss-bruised lips and dazed I blink at him, "huh?" I manage, peeling my eyes open and he laughs, pulling away before diving back in for a multitude of pecks that I barely have time to respond to before he's pulling away.

"I love you, I'm so glad you're better." Padfoot says sincerely, grinning so genuinely my eyes well up as he trails his hand up to my collar bone and stroking the pad of his thumb over the swirling cursive permanently etched onto my skin.

"I love you too."The words feel so natural to me and it's a miracle I can get them out without stammering. My eyes are drawn to the place where the writing marring his otherwise unblemished skin is hidden under his pyjama shirt, in my own scrawling penmanship, "You're my mate."

I drag my eyes up to his gaze and try and convey to him everything I've ever felt for him, all the pain and the suffering, as well as the affection and the love no matter what he did because I would always, always forgive him. No matter what he did.

"Forever your mate." Sirius confirms, and then he kisses me, and it's a bit like jumping off a cliff, waiting for that moment when you hit the ground but in the meantime, you're flying with the birds, and everything is ridiculously fine.


End file.
